


Regrets

by Tseecka



Series: Alphabet Meme [5]
Category: Primeval
Genre: Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L is for Lalala--Not Listening</p>
            </blockquote>





	Regrets

Stephen's face scrunched up tight in anger. The other boy kept laughing, taunting and teasing and pointing fingers in childish ridicule. Stephen felt tears pricking his eyes. "Stoppit--I'm not listening to you anymore!"

Courtney Becker rushed out of the house, and grabbed her son by the arm. "Leave the Hart boy alone," she admonished him, looking sympathetically at Stephen. "Apologize--now."

"Can't--he ain't listening." He laughed cruelly.

* * *

Becker was brought back suddenly by Lester's long fingers snapping in front of his face, surprised to feel tears in his eyes. He dragged his gaze away from the photo on Cutter's desk. "Sorry, sir--I wasn't listening."


End file.
